stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaguq
200px|thumb|Trojan orbits 200px|thumb|The 3 Trojans and the Black Gate The planetoid Amaguq is one of three objects orbiting the New Canada sun in the trailing Trojan position behind the fourth planet, Txamsem. Mythology Celestial bodies in the New Canada system are named after figures from the mythology of the ancient Canadian Indians on Earth. Amaguq was a trickster and wolf god. Orbital Dynamics Amaguq, Nanuq, and Tekkeitsertok orbit the trio's common center of gravity, and as a group they orbit the New Canada sun in the trailing Trojan position behind the fourth planet, Txamsem. While the L5 Lagrangian position behind the gas giant is a natural gravitational collecting point, the arrangement as a whole is not a stable one, and it is not understood how they maintain their equilibrium without either falling into the sun or Txamsem, or spiraling out of the system altogether. It is possible the Black Gate, an artificial wormhole aperture, has some unknown effect on the orbits of the Trojans, holding them in place. Geology The geology of Amaguq is not understood. It is not clear how a planetoid less than half the size of Earth can have almost the same gravity and atmosphere, yet Amaguq does, suggesting a super-dense core of unknown composition. The surface rocks are basaltic, and show little sign of erosion due to the absence of any appreciable weather or running water. Biology The dirt and rocks of Amaguq are completely sterile — plants will not grow in it. No native life has been detected. Meteorology An atmosphere one-and-a-half times as thick as Earth's with abundant greenhouse gasses helps to insulate Amaguq from the cold of the outer solar system, trapping the distant sun's feeble rays near the surface, enabling the temperature to rise to livable levels. Because of the low solar radiation, winds rarely rise above a few kph. There is a complete absence of water in any form. Atmospheric mottling is therefore not caused by water clouds, but by high-altitude dust clouds lifted into the relatively thick upper atmosphere by occasional dust devils. Habitation Currently, there are no human habitations on Amaguq. Only the initial survey teams from Starbase 901 have visited the planetoids, and landed only on Nanuq. The air is marginally breathable, but the complete lack of water would make establishing any permanent settlements difficult. Speculation The three planetoids of the New Canada system are a complete enigma — by all the known rules of planetary development, these three bodies should not exist. Only one other similar planetoid was ever discovered by the Federation: a Kalandan Outpost discovered by the . The outpost was artificially created by the advanced but extinct Kalandan race 10,000 years ago. An artificial origin would explain the planetoids' impossible properties, but it still remains to be discovered how such a technological marvel was achieved, and who was responsible. Another possible theory that has been put forth is that the builders of Amaguq, Nanuq, and Tekkeitsertok are one and the same as the ancient builders of 'The City' on Tosnoqua. Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron Category:New Canada system